Lips of an Angel
by CrimsonPromise
Summary: Songfic using the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. All it takes was one phone call... Cloti AN Might continue but I'm not sure.


_Final Fantasy 7 – Lips of an Angel._

_By CrimsonPromise_

_Song is by Hinder_

_Characters belong to Square Enix_

He was sitting underneath the starry skies, on top of the old well back in his hometown. He was leaning against something soft, yet firm, another person.

"I'll be leaving for Midgar soon," he stated.

He felt the other person nod.

"All the boys are leaving town to find a job," she said softly, brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"But I'm going to Midgar to be like him, Sephiroth," he replied. "I'm going to be in SOLDIER."

He felt his friend turn her head, looking sideways at him.

"Isn't it hard to get into SOLDIER?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," he sighed, here's the hard part. "That's why I won't be coming back for a while."

Silence.

Nervously, he began to turn, expecting to see his friend looking at him hurt or upset. Instead, she was facing away, looking up at the stars.

"Um, Cloud?" she said in barely a whisper, but that got his attention. "Could you promise me something?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"S-sure," he answered.

"Um, promise me that when you get famous and I'm ever in a bind," she began. "Um, you'll come and rescue me."

"What?" he exclaimed, facing her back now.

"If I'm ever in trouble, I want my knight in shining armor to save me," she continued. "I would like to experience that at least once. Promise me?"

"But…"

"Please, Cloud," she begged and turned to face him too, looking deep into his azure globes with wine orbs.

"Ok," he said finally. "I promise."

His eyes snapped open abruptly. Rubbing them, he looked to his left. The display read 1:03am. Groaning, he looked to his right, and gazed silently at the person next to him. Smiling, he reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly. She was so beautiful, golden brown hair framing her face, her eyelids were closed, but Cloud knows behind them were amazing emerald orbs, filled with life and happiness. He remembered her in the dress, walking down the aisle. He had never been happier in his life. Before he could think further, a familiar melody sounded.

Cloud reached out to his cellphone, which was vibrating on the bedside table. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened. Nervously, he gazed down at her, Aerith Gainsborough, now known as Mrs Strife. She was sleeping so peacefully. Guilt stabbed his heart, but he knew he had to answer this call.

Carefully, he got out of bed and walked out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and flipped the phone open. There was silence on the other end. Cloud took a deep breath.

"Tifa?"

Still more silence. Then…

"Cloud?"

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Tifa?" he repeated. "Is something wrong?"

He gazed back into the bedroom, but Aerith was still asleep. A part of him felt guilty, but he felt relief as well. How long has it been since he's talked to her? A year? Maybe more. It felt like forever though.

"Um, no Cloud," she replied shakily. "Did I call you at the wrong time?"

"No, no," he said, panicking a bit. "It's ok. I woke up anyway so…"

It's been so long. They had gone their separate ways, but he missed her. He missed hearing her voice, he missed her smile, he missed gazing into those lovely red eyes, he missed running his fingers through her long silky hair each time they embrace, but most of all, he missed her. A soft sob broke his thoughts. Is she crying? Cloud sat up straight, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

_Honey, why are you crying is everything ok?_

"Tifa?" he asked worriedly. "Are you crying? Is everything ok?"

"S-sorry?" he heard her say, fighting back a sob. "What did you say?

"Is everything ok?" he repeated, a little louder, shooting a glance at the bedroom door.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

"Yeah," Tifa replied, a little too quickly.

She composed herself a little.

"So, um, how's Aerith?"

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

"She's asleep now," he said, looking at the bedroom. "Tifa, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Cloud," she forced a smile. "You're my best friend."

"I-" Cloud paused.

There were so many things he would like to tell her. Under different circumstances, he would have blurted everything out by now. Everything. About how he has always thought of her as more than just a best friend, how he wished right now that she was the one he would wake beside every morning and how his life felt incomplete without her. He wanted to, but he couldn't. It was too late.

"Cloud?"

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"It's really good to hear your voice again… Tifa."

"Cloud, I-"

Cloud couldn't help smiling. He loved how his name sound when she said it. The way it rolls of her tongue. Everytime he hears it, his knees turn to jelly and his stomach becomes mush. He could imagine the way her lips would move as she said it. He had lost count of the number of times he just wanted to kiss her full on the lips after she's said his name.

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

He knows he shouldn't be thinking about this. But it was hard.

"Tifa, you know that when I told you I was moving back to Nibelheim, it wasn't a goodbye you know."

"I know," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "But Cloud, we have to go our own ways you know. I mean, we all have to move on you know, even if we don't want to."

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly. "Tifa, you haven't answered my first question."

"Oh," she said. "What was it again?"

"What were you gonna talk to me about?" Cloud asked, then he had a thought. "Is he giving you problems?"

"No, Cloud," she answered quickly. "It's just that, I was dreaming about… someone and I couldn't sleep, so…"

_It's funny that you'll calling me tonight._

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

"It's ok," Cloud assured her. "I was dreaming about someone to."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Someone… I made a promise to long ago," he replied. "I promised to be her knight, but I guess I'm not good at keeping promises, huh?"

He heard a tired sigh from the other end and wondered if he had said something wrong.

"About that promise, Cloud," Tifa began. "I'm sorry I made you promise. We were young and naïve and, I'm sorry. Please. Don't let it affect you. I mean you're with Aerith now. You're happy, she's happy. Please, don't let it get in the way."

"Ok," Cloud breathe.

He was happy with Aerith right? The last year had been the happiest time of his life. He loved Aerith. Yet, aren't you supposed to feel complete once you're married the one you love? Cloud rubbed his forehead. He was so confused. All it took was a phone call to make him think twice about his current life.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" came a man's voice from the other end.

Cloud sat up and listened.

"Oh, it's Yuffie," Tifa lied.

"Why is she calling at this time?" the man grumbled.

"You know the time difference in Wutai. It's afternoon there now."

"Whatever," the man snorted. "Just come to bed soon alright?"

"Ok, I will."

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

"Tifa?" Cloud hissed through the phone. "Does he know?"

"No. Don't think so."

"Will he hurt you again if his does?"

"I-" Tifa hesitated, touching a bruise on her cheek. "I'm not sure."

"Tifa-" Cloud started but she cut him off.

"What about Aerith? Does she know you'll talking to me?"

_And no, I don't think she has a clue._

"I don't think she knows," Cloud sneaked a peak into the bedroom.

Aerith was sleeping soundly.

_Well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish it was you._

_I guess we've never really moved on._

"Tifa, can we talk please?" he stated seriously.

"Haven't we been doing that?" she giggled lightly.

"I mean really talk… about us."

"What's there to talk about?"

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying me name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Well first off, we really shouldn't be talking on the phone at the dead of night, behind our spouses' backs," Cloud stated.

"B-but Cloud," Tifa stuttered. "Why not? I mean, it's just two friends catching up."

He sighed. Why does she have to say his name now? His stomach was liquefying again.

"Tifa, it's not that simple," he faltered a bit. "It's been a year. I'm happy with Aerith. I've missed you but now that you're called again, I just- I dunno how to say it."

He started pacing around the room, running a hand down his face.

"C-Cloud? What's the matter? Tell me, please?"

"I'm starting to wish it was you instead," he blurted loudly before he stop himself.

He heard a gasp though he's not sure whether it came from the bedroom or the phone, but that didn't matter. Cloud cursed himself, however, he could not stop now.

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel._

"I wish it was you now. I wish you had been the one who said yes, I wish you were the one beside me when I announced it to the gang, I wish it was you walking down that aisle, I wish it was you I would wake up to every morning, I wish you were the one wearing my ring, I wish you were the one I'd chosen instead."

There was nothing at the other end, until…

"Cloud…"

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying me name._

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"I… wished it had been you too," she admitted finally. "The past year, I've done nothing but wish that you were the one instead. When you announced the engagement and that you were going back to Nibelheim, I was… shattered. My heart was broken into so many pieces. You were leaving me, for good. Then he came along and fixed it. I thought he was the one. But now I realized, that the only one who could fix it, was you."

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel._

"I never wanted it to be a goodbye, Tifa," Cloud muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess, we should have told each other earlier, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm with Aerith now. Tifa, I'm… I'm not sure if I can do this. It's so hard."

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel._

"I don't think I can either, Cloud. But just to let you know, I never wanted it to be a goodbye either. I guess it wasn't."

Cloud chuckled softly.

"Yeah it wasn't."

He looked at the clock. It was almost 3am. He needed to work tomorrow, and he was sure she had to as well.

"Tifa, it's getting late, we should go back to bed now."

"Yeah," she sounded tired. "I guess. I'll talk to you again. Is that ok?"

Cloud smiled.

"Sure. See you again."

"Same here."

Cloud was about to end the call when he heard Tifa's voice calling him through the phone.

"Cloud? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he answered. "What is it?"

"You want to know the real reason I called?"

His eyebrow shot up.

"Ok?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

"I- just wanted to tell you that… I love you, Cloud Strife."

"I… I love you too, Tifa Lockheart."

A/N Hi, this is my second story here. Hope y'all liked it. Might continue with this. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
